Snow and Glowing Jade
by RainThePiscean
Summary: this is a yaoi in the making, The B-boys found a secret chamber in one of the abandoned labs in russia and found more then just old documents and lab equipment. Just read and review I'm not good at summeries. might be rated M later.


I own nothing, except the OC's they belong to me.

This is my first fic ever so I hope you enjoy it, any reviews would be appreciated any flames will be converted into helpful suggestions by my Demonic older sister, thank you and enjoy.

--

_"Dammit this would almost be interesting if it weren't for the fact that Biovolt was the one that funded this thing."_ Bryan growled in Russian as he typed furiously at a wide computer panel, on the screen isolated in one window was a detailed synapses about a secret experiment; that apparently was still there.

The report told of an artificial life form called 'Misha' an ancient being created by both the sacred spirits' magic and the humans' alchemy to be the bridge between the two. It was supposed to be Boris' ultimate Blade Warrior; it also went into detail the training method used to insure obedience into the subject.

That was why Bryan was working by himself at the moment.

Tala had been the one to find the secret lab and had asked Bryan's help in unlocking its secrets, and boy when he read the training summery he just about ripped off the steal door and stormed out saying that he'd be back.

"Shit, I can't blame him, that summery makes our training seem like simple Boot Camp drills compared to that torture…"

Bryan glanced over his shoulder at the familiar voice, it was Kai.

"Hey, the others alright…?" Bryan asked before going back to his self appointed task of cracking the rest of the binary codes that enclosed the location of the boy.

"Yeah, their coping with it by fixing up a new room for him, Spencer's cursing the Abbey and Ian's overjoyed that he might by getting a new brother, how far have you gotten." The quip about Ian brought a smile to the lilac haired Russians face before becoming serious again "Five codes down, three left and then we get see our new family, did you bring some clothes and a few blankets."

"In the duffel bag next to me, need any help?" it wasn't so much a question as it was rhetorical as Kai immediately took up the slake with the binary codes. Five minutes later Tala came back going strait to the duffel bag and slipping it onto his back and taking out his blade as an extra precaution.

"FINALY!" Bryan shouted entering in the last code that would open the chamber.

Within seconds, there was a loud rumbling before the stone wall right of the console descended into the rest of the stone floor, revealing a long dark corridor.

Wordlessly the three Russians dashed down the corridor, their heightened sense of sight allowing them to see in the dark and take in any detail that might have been missed otherwise.

"I see the door!" skidding to a stop and out of the way Bryan takes a flying leap at the door flipping over using both feet to break down the steel door and landing easily on his feet instantly taking in his surroundings before signaling the others to come in.

Looking round they can only make out so much in the dark, Tala starts searching for the light switch while Kai brings out the clothes and blankets, arranging them for immediate use.

With a quiet click the lights flashed on, illuminating the room in all its technical glory/horror, there in the center stood a glass cylinder similar to the one that Tala had been forced into. The difference with this one was that protruding out of the base cylinder was a smaller cylinder.

Bryan being the closest stepped up to the small one first, knelling down he wiped away the cold fog off the glass. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw 'what the hell! It's a blade, but then…' standing up quickly he did the same to larger cylinder revealing the face of what looked to be an eight-year-old boy with average length wavy platinum-silver hair, pale skin and delicate features.

Tala came over and started to drain the cylinder that would start the 'waking process' this allowed the boy to be gently lowered to the bottom of the chamber without aggravating the many wires that were attached to his body, including the ones attached to the lob-clips he wore.

The moment the chamber was open Kai was there with a warm blanket, drying the child while carefully and expertly removing the wires, gently lifting the boy in his arms he made his way to where the clothes were, while Tala and Bryan worked to get his blade out.

"Yes, we got it out!" Bryan cheered but the sound of a soft groan made them all freeze and turn their attention to the nearly dressed boy; he was waking up.

Tala and Bryan came over at just the right time, no sooner then that did the boy open his eyes and they were caught in impossibly green eyes that looked like glowing jade.

They remained quiet as the boy took in his surroundings, first looking at Kai then Tala and finally Bryan who still held the boys' blade without a word he held out his small hand looking appraisingly at Bryan who, without a second thought, handed him the Blade.

At first, he had an expression that was a mix of shock, awe and what looked like the tiniest flicker of hope so small that it was as if he was afraid to dare hope.

"Hey there, you don't have to be afraid, your safe now, I'm Kai and the redhead there is Tala and that's Bryan, there are two others but their waiting for all of us at home, can you tell us your name?" Kai spoke in the softest voice he could hoping that the boy still had his soul intact.

First looking to Kai he reached up to touch his face and in the softest voice they had ever heard he said their names one by one the same hand reaching out as if making sure that this wasn't a dream.

"…I am …Misha…a-and this is…Snoborg, … what is 'home'?" the words were soft and timid, obviously afraid to speak louder, but it was that last question that made them wince.

Bryan was the first to move, slowly when Misha was folly dressed he gathered him gently but protectively in his arms and gave him a hug, pouring all of his emotions into it, he was overjoyed when not long after that he felt small arms hesitantly return the embrace, gently the lilac blader relented and shifted the small boy so that he was held securely on his hip.

"Let's get out of here guys; we'll come back later to tie the loose ends." Kai's voice of reason broke the silence, picking up the spare blanket he wrapped it around the smaller child so he wouldn't catch the flu.

--

Not a half-hour later, in Kai's mansion, Misha could be found sitting at the kitchen table with Ian drinking his very first hot chocolate while Spencer leaned against the counter, a gentle smile on his face.

A minute after Misha had set down his over sized mug, a beyblade casually spun into the kitchen and spin around the table in a wavy pattern, instantly catching Misha's attention, as it spun in small circles next to his chair.

Misha was still small so he still had a little trouble slipping off the chair, once his feet were on the ground he ran after the beyblade with a big grin on his face, and followed closely by a laughing Ian and an intrigued Spencer.

The chase ended in the mansion's training room, where Kai, Bryan and Tala were waiting, they were holding wrapped parcels.

Misha took a quick glance around the room, catching sight of the beydish he let slip a slight shudder, which everyone caught and inwardly winced. "Are we…training?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice that was weighted with fear.

With a gentle smile Tala stepped forward with a parcel in hand, "No, just some practice to loosen us up, you can just sit back and watch or a little later we can all play around in the dish, okay?" after he was done reassuring the child he passed him the parcel.

Misha gave the brown paper a curious look, "why did you hand this to me, Tala?"

Bryan smiled coming over with his own package "We got these presents for you; to commemorate your freedom and to welcome you to our family, so welcome home Misha."

Misha looked up at Bryan in complete shock then to the others, seeing nothing but encouraging smiles he allowed a hesitant smile of his own before opening the gift Tala gave him, with a soft gasp Misha held up a plushie replica of Wolborg, but instead of it looking like a fierce wolf it looked like a puppy version.

"Is it really…for me?" Misha asked still looking into the glass eyes of the plushie; Tala answered in finality "Only yours, Misha," then gesturing to Bryan's gift and he said "They both are, but Bryan's gift has a lot more responsibility tied to it."

Misha reached down and ripped open the second parcel an expression of wonder ruling his features, under the paper was a wicker lunch basket, and receiving a reassuring nod, he unlatched and opened it.

Misha froze; for the life of him he couldn't figure out what this furry creature before him is, but he couldn't complain this little guy obviously liked him.

"Everyone, thank you all so much, I swear I'll take good care of them." But then he turned to Bryan and asked, "Um…Bryan, what are these?"

While the others gaped in a state of horror, Kai took the lead; stepping over to he calmly explained what a stuffed animal was and the purpose for them giving it to him, then he explained what a cat was, as well as it's breed telling him that it was specially trained to be a companion pet and that not only would it be his friend but it would also protect and take care of him if need be.

"Wow this is so cool, my first presents, first I'm going to name the plushie Wolfie and the kitty Ouija!" and so the Norwegian Forest Cat newly named Ouija took his place at Misha's side.

"Alright guy's lets get started, let's show Misha what his family can do, but remember this is practice so let's have fun!" the blitzkrieg boys took their positions counting down to the launch and going at it with relaxed vigor.

Misha was having fun watching the mini-matches between Tala, Kai, Spencer and Ian, walking around with Ouija by his side they happily viewed the matches and in the process getting excited, finally spotting Bryan off to the side idly weaving around some mini-cones.

Bryan had decided on light weaving practice while the others showed off for their new family member, he had to admit it was heartbreaking watching Kai explain to Misha what a stuffed animal was and what a cat was, but seeing the look on his face after they were named was worth everything.

"Bryan…?" Looking behind him he was a little surprised to see the object of his thoughts, the large cat at his side had, what he swore was, a proud grin on his face "Yeah Misha, what's up?" he asked kneeling down to his eye level.

"Umm…" looking down at Ouija and receiving a nod, he smiled and faced Bryan again "Can we play with you; Snoborg and I?"

Bryan was glad that he wasn't the only one to be surprised, well besides Ian who was busy teasing Spencer for letting his guard down.

"Aright if that's what you want, then let's use the dish that Ian just kicked Spencer out of."

"Hey, watch it feather head!" Spencer shouted from the side.

"Here Ouija you take Wolfie and stand back, that way you guys wont get hurt kay?" the cat meowed and backed away with the stuffed toy in his teeth.

The two Russian's stepped up to the bey-dish took out their launchers and counted down "3…2…1… Let it Rip!"

Kai stood close to the side of the dish to watch the match, he had to admit Misha's launch was perfect, 'It looks like their sizing each other up, let's see what he can do'

Kai had no idea how right he was as the two blades circled each other in the dish, it was Bryan who made the first move and attack, Falborg rammed into the green and white blade, but every one was surprised when Snoborg barely got pushed back Misha mirroring the lack of effort.

"Nice opener Bryan, but now it's my turn, let's Go Snoborg, it's time to come out and play!" Misha laughed and began to fight back.

--

It was amazing, Misha went at Bryan toe-to-toe and blow for blow like he was a seasoned beyblader, for two hours, even Bryan had to get serious just to put up a decent fight and Misha didn't look like he was slowing down any.

"That's enough!" it was Tala "You both did amazing, but it's almost dinner time and a growing Blitzkrieg boy needs to eat."

"You mean I'm part of the team too?" the smaller platinum asked, catching his blade in his left hand.

"Was there any doubt?" scoffed Bryan in good humor "though I gotta say, if that's playing to you I'd hate to see what you can do when you're serious."

"We just wanted to be sure that you could handle your own if it came to that." Spencer reasoned.

"Wow, I don't know what to say except, Thank you for caring about me." Misha looked around at everyone and gave them a small smile "My first Family, I've never felt like this before."

Ian gasped "Misha, how are you doing that?!"

'How indeed, he's floating, like he was under water' "Come on everyone it's getting late." 'Even Mystel can't float like that' Kai thought exchanging a glance with the others before moving towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, let's go Ouija!" the cat returned the plushie and accompanied his new master and charge to the sitting room to wait for dinner.

--

I wasn't sure where to stop so I chose here, Please read and review thank you.


End file.
